Dangerous Liason
by Riv
Summary: Short Fic 4: FF. Rogue has an encounter during a fight against the Brotherhood.


****

Kitty: Hey there! Like, we're back with more short X-Men Evolution fics!

****

Kurt: And yet again Rogue iz in this one!

****

Kitty: Yeah well, we'll get our turn soon...........not that, like, we really mind doing this...

****

Kurt: Ya! So don't sue! Ve love this job! Also! Zere iz one swear word in this fic!

****

Kitty: Anyway this includes some f/f action so if that, like, isn't your thing, click back now.

****

Kurt: F/F action and cross dressing so far....vhatever vill be next?

****

Kitty: How am I supposed to know? Like, read and review guys!!!!!

.

****

Dangerous Liaison

It was completely silent, there was no sound of the fight which must have been raging only 100 metres away. Rogue fiddled nervously with her gloves and peered down from the top of the garage roof, were where they? Sighing she rocked herself back onto her heels and cautiously eyes her surroundings whilst running her left hand across the roof of the garage and making swirling patterns in the dust. She lifted her head to look back towards where the fight was and squinted against the rising sun, they had been fighting all night and still Wanda was helping the Brotherhood keep the upper hand. This was the X-Men's last shot and Rogue knew if she screwed it up then they'd be running back, defeated again by the Scarlet Witch's power. Rogue frowned in confusion, she understood that Wanda could affect people's powers, diverting them and the such but how did she plan on affecting hers? Rogue lifted her hands and glanced at them, it wasn't as if Wanda could prevent her 'life sucking' her during contact was it? And then if Rogue had her powers then couldn't they both just counter act each other? Shaking her head Rogue decided to leave the confusion of it all in the back of her head, she had a job to do.

"Kurt!", she heard Kitty scream as Rogue's adopted brother was hurtled into the clearing below and buried under a pile of boxes in the corner. A blast of red laser flashed past her and Scott ran into the clearing as well, followed closely by Evan on his skateboard. Freddy and Lance smashed their way into the clearing and made a beeline for the distracted Kurt and Kitty, Todd and Pietro flashed over to Evan and another vicious scuffle erupted. Logan and Ororo both burst through behind them, splitting off to help in both fights. Jean was nowhere in sight, whether that was good or not Rogue couldn't tell. Wanda couldn't be seen either and Rogue started to panic. Was she supposed to jump down and help out now or wait for Wanda? She didn't have to wait long for her answer, Wanda strolled into the clearing and lifted her head to survey the fighting. Rogue scrambled to her feet and began to run across the garage roof, she jumped to the second before sliding down the side of it.

"Shit", she cursed as the skin on her right side was scraped across the roof surface, she ignored the pain and ran towards Wanda's back, if she could just knock her out for the count they could over power the Brotherhood. Rogue pulled off her glove, jumped and her bare skin connected with Wanda's neck. The other mutant gasped as her power and life was slowly drawn into Rogue. She spun around, pushing Rogue off of her. Rogue stumbled to regain her footing, devastated that she had only managed to weaken the other mutant.

"Nice moves, but not nice enough", Wanda commented darkly. She ran at Rogue, knocking her backward into the garage wall and dislocating the gothic's shoulder. Rogue gasped in agony and struggled in pain against Wanda's hold. Wanda pushed her back harder against the wall and Rogue waited for the blows which would no doubt come. Wanda gave her a dark look before her eyes were overcome with an odd emotion and she froze. Without warning Wanda leant in and capture Rogue's lips with her own. Rogue tried to pull back but found herself pressed completely against the wall, suddenly she realised that Wanda wasn't collapsing. She found herself responding, gently teasing Wanda's bottom lip with her tongue. Wanda pressed her body up against Rogue's and gently clasped Rogue's waist with her hands. Suddenly Wanda's form crumpled to the floor, unconscious and unmoving. Rogue stood there, blankly staring at the Scarlet Witch's body, breathing heavily and shaking from emotions. Scott glanced over and gave her a quick wave before the Brotherhood noticed their 'weapon' fallen to the floor and their morale collapsed. Kurt gave her a German cheer before he and Kitty also managed to turn the tide in their fight. Rogue lifted her head and her eyes met the eyes of Jean Grey, one look in her eyes and Rogue knew the psychic had seen the entire incident, either that or she had felt the emotions which were flying through Rogue. The red head's eyes were a peculiar and chilling mixture of anger, hurt, disappointment, horror, amazement and...was it jealousy? Rogue gave one final look to Wanda before pushing herself off the wall and stumbling over to Jean.

"Jean...", she started, Jean shook her head.

"Good work, the others can handle the Brotherhood now, you can't continue with that shoulder, come on I'll get you outta here", she said gently, Rogue lowered her eyes and walked past Jean but not before shooting a look over her shoulder and wondering what had happened...

.

****

Kitty: Woah!! Like, unexplored storyline huh?

****

Kurt: Ya, I don't know if there are any uva Rogue/Wanda fics out there are the moment!

****

Kitty: Well, like, not the most obvious is it?

****

Kurt: Anyvay pleaze review! Ve vill love you lots and lots!

****

Kitty: Yeah...promise them love and they'll be, like, eating out of your hand!


End file.
